Users of the MAD phasing beamline for anomalous dispersion phasing are provided hands-on training by the SSRL BRTP staff in the use of the instrumentation, optimal data collection strategies, and in the operation of the software for data collection and accurate data reduction. Training and instruction in the use of a crystal cooling unit is also provided.